Losing My Heart To The Renegade
by Kaine Entropy
Summary: (Previously named: Learning My Legendary) An agreement for her freedom leads Giratina right into the m midst of Hoenn Ex-Champion, Steven Stone. Steven, however, is unaware that the woman called Nashibi that he comes to love isn't exactly the person he thought he knew. (!Revised!)


Steven Stone's POV

I yawned and stretched, carefully balancing the coffee cup in my grip so it wouldn't spill. Metagross floated just behind my left hand as I went to visit my father this morning, seemingly having nothing better to do. The building was no more than a few minutes from the house, practically on the shore of Mossdeep. Pushing the front door open I was greeted by Nicole, the front lobby receptionist. Her head popped up as I walked through the door, a hopeful gleam in her eye as she spoke to me, "Good Morning, Mr. Steven!"

"Hello, Nicole. Is my father in his office?" I smiled at her when Metagross hovered over to the counter and leaned up to stare at the receptionist. This seemed to disturb her focus as she attempted to answer me.

"Well, No... your father is in the laboratory." She stammered in slight panic as I continued walking towards the stairs, "But- but, Mr. Steven, I think he's busy. Mr. Steven?!"

"Don't worry, it will be fine. Metagross, why don't you stay and help her calm down." I chuckled at the girl's hesitation. Her petty crush on me was something I found laughable.

"Mr. Steven? Mr. Steven?! Oh, **Mr. Steven**! Oh dear..." Nicole settled back in her chair and glanced over to Metagross as he turned back to her, no expression present in his eyes. A noise similar to grating metal was Metagross as he huffed and waited for my return. Two flights of stairs brought me to the laboratory where my father stood and conversed with some business partners. I walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, "Still going on about the space project?"

My father jumped and turned to me, "Steven, my boy. Good Morning!" He smiled joyfully and grasped my hand in a firm shake and pat my other arm, "Here here. Gentlemen, this is my son, Steven." I shook hands with the fellow executives before turning back to my father.

"Do you remember that Sinnoh Trainer that we had invited over?"

"The girl? What was her name, Cailee? Shelby?"

"Nothing to worry about, Father. You'll be meeting her today, I was just curious at what time did you ask her to visit?"

"Oh around lunchtime. Is everything ready?"

"More or less, by the time lunch rolls around it will be." My father nodded and told me he'll see us then and went back to his business. I entered the lobby again and walked out the door, calling out to Metagross. The steel type followed immediately, leaving the unnerved receptionist to gather her composure. She looked up just as the tail of Steven's suit jacket disappeared.

"Oh! Goodbye, Mr. Steven, have a...nice day. Oh..." she pouted at having missed her chance but returned back to work reluctantly.

Throwing my keys down onto the foyer table and walked to the downstairs living room where my Pokemon were gathered currently. I dropped onto the couch just in front of the flat screen TV as it played a rerun of some reality show I really hoped I would never be apart of. I pulled my laptop off of the coffee where it'd been left with yesterdays finds tron the caves and my notebook. I turned it on and relaxed back as I opened the default search engine and typed in 'Nashibi Legendary'. Between all of the choices of either interviews or fan sites he chose the first one that he was given, a site called Everything Legendary. The site was all black aside tron the splashes of purple and red to add effect to the site. Most of the post were clearly written by a journalist, the language was meant to captivate attention and pull in readers, not the works of a fan. Browsing the site's more popular post, I clicked on one that read 'the Origins of the Legendary'.

"Journalist..." I scoffed but read the entry.

_Nashibi Legendary, a young, strong-willed trainer and the biggest topic of talk among upcoming trainers and Pokemon fanatics, is the biggest sensations around Sinnoh. A born citizen of the region, she is an idol to many little trainers in the working. Though, even such a well known celebrity, she has a mysterious past. No information could be found on where this young lady was born and not a scrape of information could be found of parents nor guardians. What a sad story. It was at the very young age of 8 or 9 years of age that Nashibi left the region of Sinnoh and head to the Univalve region to pursue a life as a successful trainer. She returned barely a year later with the proof of her achievements. All the badges from the Unova gym leaders. Upon her arrival home, she took up an interest in Legendary hunter, her first 'catch' being the Darkrai who is now seen constantly by the side of outgoing trainer and hunter, Nashibi. Many fans speculate that the color scheme of her clothes symbolizes which Legendary that she will be hunting._

_Her current colors, according to her fans, are similar to the Legendary Pokemon Giratina. However, most days Nashibi can be seen around areas such as Eterna Forest, Mt. Cornet, Snowpoint city or at her seashore Condo in Veilstone with her team._

_Extras:_  
><em>After a recent trip to the Hoenn region, Nashibi returned home on the back of the Hoenn Legendary, Rayquza.<em>

_Her team consist of: Maxxy the Swampert, Fright the Haunter, Rayquaza, and Kai the Darkrai; The fact that she doesn't have a full team like most Trainers may imply that she intends to capture Giratina._

_She owns a vacation home in Snowpoint City._

_Dislikes the color pink and dresses_

_Enjoys entering contest with her Haunter, whom adores wearing top hats._

_Loves to dance and is extremely interested in classical works of music as well as the more hard hitting genre of rock._

_Likes to go cave exploring_

_Prefers Sweet or Spicy foods and dislikes Bitter and Sour foods._

_Nashibi's popularity began around the same time as Giratina's absence from Turnback Cave according to confidential resources._

I shut my laptop and walked past my team as they watched TV towards the kitchen. The chef and his Blaziken were busy preparing dinner when I entered, "Hello, Steven. Are you hungry? Blaziken and I made a few cinnamon rolls if you would like something before lunch seeing as you hadn't eaten breakfast." I nodded, picking up one of the freshly baked pastries.

"You are aware that we are having a guest for lunchtime. Could you perhaps make a Sinnoh dish, preferably spicy and then a small snack to follow up?"

"Certainly!" His Blaziken and him set to work immediately. I left them to their work to go and shower again before our guest arrived.


End file.
